This invention relates generally to liquid or water bottles, and more particularly to such bottles attachable to bicycle frames for use by cyclists during cycling.
There is need for water bottles that are quickly and easily attachable to, and detachable from, bicycle frames, to enable drinking and refilling; and there is need for such bottles to alternately allow drinking with the bottle in place on the frame, and quick detachment from the frame for drinking directly from the bottle while cycling. No prior bottle of which we are aware provides these features as well as the unusually advantageous and simple structure, multiple functions, and advantageous results now provided by the present bottle.